monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peashooter
The Peashooter is a recurring plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Canon Plants vs. Zombies The Peashooter is the first plant available in the original game, being unlocked at the start. The Peashooter shoots a single pea every 1.5 seconds, with each pea dealing only one unit of damage. The Peashooter costs 100 Sun in this game, and after planting a Peashooter must wait for five seconds before they can plant another. The Peashooter is defeated after a zombie bites it six times, the usual amount for most plants. The Peashooter's almanac line in this game is listed below... How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Peashooter was the first plant available in the game. Peashooters needed to be planted for either 25 Coins or 5 Gems in the player's garden, and then harvested after one minute before they can be brought into gameplay. They behaved similarly to how they did in the original game, though they were also rather different in function due to the 3D nature of Adventures. If a zombie entered their radius, shown as a highlighted area when they were clicked, they would shoot peas at them, each dealing a single point of damage. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Peashooter is fairly similar in function compared to the original game. Its attack is functionally the same, and it still costs 100 Sun (though since Sun is gathered in twice the amount as it is in the original, the Peashooter seems to cost less). Its recharge and toughness are also untouched. With the introduction of the Plant Food system, however, the Peashooter has a new ability. Once fed Plant Food, the plant takes on a form similar to the Gatling Pea from the original game, and shoots sixty peas over the course of two seconds. The Peashooter's almanac line in this game is listed below... "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." Upgrades In the Chinese version, the Peashooter can be upgraded in levels. The upgrades that each level-up offers are described in the table below... In the Chinese version, plants gain stronger Plant Food abilities when costumed. For the Peashooter, its costumed Plant Food has it shoot three giant peas, each dealing 30 damage for a total of 90 damage - 50% more damage than its normal Plant Food ability. In the international version, plants can be upgraded in several levels with more direct boosts. There are a maximum of twenty levels for the Peashooter, which give the following perks... *Sun cost decreases to 75 at Level 5, to 50 at Level 13 and to 25 at Level 18. *Recharge time decreases by 0.5 seconds first at Level 2, and again every 4 levels after that, or every 6 levels after Level 10, capping at 2.5 seconds at Level 20. *Toughness increases by one bite every level, capping at eighteen bites when the plant reaches Level 13. *Each projectile deals 0.25 more damage every level, capping at 5.5 damage at Level 19. *At Levels 5 and 13, the plant's projectiles fly 60% faster. *At Levels 7 and 16, the shots from the Plant Food ability deal 0.25 more damage each. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In PvZ Garden Warfare, he serves as a playable character on the plant's side. The Peashooter has 125 Health and wields a semi-automatic weapon called the Pea Cannon, which fires large peas that deal between 27 and 37 damage each, depending on the distance the pea travels, along with 10 splash damage in a small area regardless of range. The Pea Cannon can fire twelve times before it has to reload, which takes 1.5 seconds. The Peashooter's abilities are as follows... *Pea Gatling: The Peashooter roots down to the ground and can fire a total of 100 peas. This weapon has an automatic firing type with a very fast attack rate, with each pea dealing a maximum of 8 damage, or 10 damage for a headshot. The ability has a cooldown of 45 seconds after the ammunition runs out, or after the player unroots by pressing the ability button again. If no peas are fired, however, no cooldown is applied. *Hyper: The Peashooter gains a considerable boost to movement speed and jump height for 8 seconds. Has a 25 second cooldown once the effects wear off. *Chili Bean Bomb: The Peashooter throws a Chili Bean that explodes after 3 seconds, dealing 175 damage to all zombies in the explosion. AI zombies will be attracted towards it - according to the ability description, this is because they mistaken it for a brain. Has a cooldown of 40 seconds. The Peashooter has several variants available, as follows... *Fire Pea: This variant deals less damage than normal, but adds burning damage over time once it lands a successful hit. *Ice Pea: This variant deals less damage than normal, but can chill zombies, slowing them down. After enough hits, chilled zombies will be frozen in place. *Toxic Pea: This variant deals less damage than normal, but adds toxic damage over time once it lands a successful hit. Poison damage is weaker than the Fire Pea's burning damage, though the Toxic Pea can also poison zombies by coming close to them. The poison effects of the plant's projectiles and aura can stack, causing even more poison damage. *Commando Pea: Similarly to the Foot Soldier Zombie, this variant uses a fully automatic weapon. It is at its best at close range, as damage drops down easily over a distance. *Agent Pea: This variant does not get splash damage, and its shots are weaker unless it can land headshots. However, the Agent Pea has an extremely fast firing rate, though as its shot is not automatic this depends on the speed at which the player can pull the trigger. The Agent Pea also has only 100 Health instead of 125. *Law Pea: Introduced in the Zomboss Down update. This variant is similar to the Agent Pea, though while it has less ammo, it is less reliant on landing headshots than the Agent Pea, has the normal amount of health, and reloads more quickly. *Berry Shooter: Exclusive to the original Garden Warfare, this plant was created to promote Aquafina FlavourSplash. It has a slower rate of fire than the normal Peashooter, along with less damage, but causes greater splash damage in a larger area. *Plasma Pea: Introduced in either the Suburbination update or the Legends of the Lawn update, depending on the version, this plant was designed by Lefran Esteran. The Plasma Pea is weaker at base, but has a fast firing rate and is able to charge its attacks, giving them more power and greater splash damage. *Rock Pea: Introduced in Garden Warfare 2. The Rock Pea has 150 Health instead of 125, but is slower than normal. It is similar to the Berry Shooter in the sense that its attacks cause greater splash damage. Instead of less power, however, the tradeoff is that the Rock Pea has less ammo than normal. *Electro Pea: Introduced in Garden Warfare 2. This plant has less ammo and power, though its attacks cause an electric charge, causing the damage to arc between large groups of zombies. Its projectiles can also be manually detonated by pulling the trigger while the shot is still flying. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Peashooter is a Common card that was originally available to all Plant heroes. In the 1.2.11 update, however, it was set to the Mega-Grow class, restricting it to Green Shadow, Chompzilla, Captain Combustible and Grass Knuckles. The Peashooter costs one Sun to play, and has one Attack and one Health. It has no special traits otherwise. Its description is Started fighting Zombies in 2009... and never stopped.. Fanon Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World The Peashooter retains his usual function in PvZ3 - he costs 100 Sun, has a recharge of only five seconds, can take six bites before being eaten, and shoots a pea every 1.5 seconds for one damage each. When fed Plant Food, he only shoots fifty peas, as opposed to the sixty in PvZ2, though the effect is otherwise the same. Watering a Peashooter will cause his next pea to do between two and ten times the normal amount of damage, depending on how much water he was given. The Peashooter's almanac line in this game is listed below... Peashooter isn't quite sure of how he came to be a celebrity. Sure, he's saved a lot of lawns from zombie attacks, but he doesn't feel like he's making much of a difference. To him, part of being a celebrity is being modest in every achievement that you make. It would be a completely different story if he bragged about power that he didn't have... Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse The Peashooter is the Tier 1 Peashooting Plant in this game. He costs 100 Sun and shoots peas one at a time, reprising his typical function. The Peashooter also has an infant form, the Pea Root. The Pea Root costs 50 Sun and grows into a Peashooter after 10 seconds. When fed Plant Food, the Peashooter shoots 54 peas. The Pea Root, on the other hand, grows into a Repeater when it is fed Plant Food. The Peashooter also has a long list of upgrades and variants, as listed below... *Repeater (Tier 2) *Gatling Pea (Tier 3) *Grape Shooter (Tier 4) *Grape Repeater (Tier 5) *Gatling Grape (Tier 6) *Retro Gatling (Tier 7) *Droplet Shooter (Tier 8) *Snow Pea (Tier 9) *Snowpeater (Tier 10) *Snow Gatling (Tier 11) *Glacier Pea (Tier 12) *X-Tron Gatling (Tier 13) *Spark Shooter (Tier 14) *Veteran Gatling (Tier 15) *Fire Pea (Tier 16) *Flamepeater (Tier 17) *Flamethrower Pea (Tier 18) *Elemental Gatling (Tier 19) *Primal Peashooter (Tier 20) *Primal Repeater (Tier 21) *Primal Gatling (Tier 22) *Super Veteran (Tier 23) *Ethereal Pea (Tier 24) *Lightning Pea (Tier 25) *Lightning Gatling (Tier 26) *Infernal Pea (Tier 27) *Mighty Fleashooter (Tier 28) *Thermal Shooter (Tier 29) *Ultima Weapon (Tier 30) *Forsaken Pea (Tier 31) *Neon Pea (Tier 32) *Laser Pea (Tier 33) *Harness Pea (Tier 34) *Ultima Buster (Tier 35) *Elixir Pea (Tier 36) *Destroyer (Tier 37) *Doom Gatling (Tier 38) *Super Pea (Tier 39 - Final Tier) Plants Vs. Zombies: Puzzle Power The Peashooter is the Tier 1 Wind-Elemental Shooter in this game. He shoots one pea per turn, which deals one damage to the frontmost enemy plant in his lane. His upgrades are the Repeater and Gatling Pea. His infant form, the Pea Root, appears as in Threefold Zompocalypse. When fed Plant Food, on his next turn, the Peashooter will shoot three peas instead of one. Monkeys and Plants Series Monkeys and Plants Chaos Peashooter is one of the playable characters in this game. Monkeys and Plants: Superstar Baseball Peashooter is a Speed-focused character in this game. His field ability, Gatling Turret, sets up a plant that shoots peas at enemy players. Monkeys and Plants: City Life Peashooters can be grown in the Greenhouse, which becomes available at Level 1. They cost 100 Sun, and take one minute to grow. Peashooters that are grown in the Greenhouse can be brought into battles to claim terrain, in which they function just as they do in PVZ3. Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest Main Article: Peashooter (Quickening Quest) Monkeys and Plants: BTDandPVZ Open Peashooter is one of the game's playable characters. He has a Power stat of 1.4, a Speed stat of 1.2, and a Control stat of 1.2. His ability, Counterfeit Ball, throws out a second tennis ball, though the second ball cannot score points. Monkeys and Plants: Ice Hockey Action Peashooter is a plant player that can be placed on Green Shadow's team. He has 6 in each of his stats, making him the most balanced team member. Category:Plants Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:PvZ2 Category:PvZ3 Category:PvZ TFZ Category:Canon with Fanon Category:KirbiMiroir Games Category:KirbiMiroir Concept Category:LittleWhole Games Category:LittleWhole Concept Category:HoshiNoKaabii2000 Games Category:HoshiNoKaabii2000 Concept